Real Treasure
by Alaine E'dear
Summary: Not all treasure is silver and gold as Captain James Hook is about to find out. After a chance encounter with a bizarre woman, he finds himself desperate to solve the mystery that is Emily. And he might find more than he planned on finding. HookOC
1. A Story

Hello everyone! I am so happy I've finally been able to get the story on the internet. I've been working on it for just about a year, and it's finally ready for all you to read. This fanfic is based upon the 2003 film version of Peter Pan. (the one with the o so sexy Jason Issacs as Captain Hook) This is a HookOc. I hope you all enjoy it, and all your reviews with be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Peter Pan. (but a girl can wish :P)

Chapter One: A Story

The sun shone warmly down upon the salty sand of the beach. Waves crashed against the shore sending three children scurrying away from the cool waters and onto untouched grounds. Squeals could be heard from the elder boy and girl, while a small toddler rushed as fast as his stubby legs could carry him after his siblings. "Simon! Gabrielle! Hayden!" a woman called not far behind them. The three stopped in their tracks and turned to acknowledge the lady that was their mother. "Please don't wander too far," she gently yet forcefully instructed.

The two elder children, Simon and Gabrielle, nodded in understanding before playfully rushing back to challenge the waves. Little Hayden stood motionless watching as his mother and father gradually neared him.

"Let them play. They're only children once you know," her husband spoke in a deep, alluring voice.

The lady looked at her husband. A small smile played across her rosy pink lips. "That's very true," she replied quietly turning her gaze back to her youngest son.

"Mama! Papa!" he called as best he could while reaching his short arms towards them. Within moments, his father had him joyfully sitting atop his shoulders.

Unlike most people at the beach that day, it was not the relaxing waves that caused a broad smile to cover the lady's features but the fairytale like picture of her family before her. Years ago, she would have never been able to guess that this wonderful future would be hers.

"Are you alright?" he husband asked pulling her out of her stance-like state.

"Hmmm? What was that, darling?"

He stared down at her for a moment. "Never mind."

"Mama! Papa! Look! It's a pirate ship!" Simon and Gabrielle shouted pointing across the ocean waves to a small sailing ship flying the _Jolly Roger_.

"So there is," the man beside her said as he shifted Hayden into a more comfortable position upon his shoulders.

She could not help but cast a laughing glace towards him. Although he did not acknowledge it, she knew he had seen by the tiny upturn in the corner of his mouth.

"Mother! Is there really such a thing as pirates?" Gabrielle asked as he and his sister joined the rest of their family.

"Of course there is," she told them. "What would ever make you think otherwise?"

"I have never seen one," Simon matter-of-factly answered.

His sister vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

"Just because you have never met one, does not mean that they do not exist," she informed them.

She stared down at them detecting the doubt in their eyes. With a weary sigh she held out her hands to them. "Come and sit with me," their mother told them as they took her hands and followed her to a large sand dune and sat before her. "I'm going to tell you a story about a _very_ legendary pirate."

"Really?" the two exclaimed in disbelief as their father and little brother sat alongside their mother.

"Yes, really," she said placing her toddler son onto her lap. "He was the captain of the _Jolly Roger_, and his name was Captain James Hook.

"Captain Hook was, by reputation, a ruthless pirate. He was known for the hook he had instead of a right hand."

"What happened to his hand, mother?" Gabrielle asked puzzled.

"It was cut off by a young, rather frustrating, boy by the name of Peter Pan. After doing so, the boy threw it to a crocodile. The animal liked it so much that he soon wanted more of the captain. If it hadn't swallowed a clock, the captain would have met his end a long time before the story I'm about to tell you took place. You see, every time the croc would come close, Hook would hear the tick tock of the clock, warning him of the danger.

"But to start the story off right, I must first tell you about a young lady by the name of Emily."


	2. The Encounter

_Hello everyone! This is probably the quickest I've ever updated, but I already had this chapter typed and I didn't want to leave you with just that 1 chapter. Hope you like it!_

_Chapter Two: _

"_Many worlds away from the one we live in, there is a place called Neverland. It is a magical place where children never grow up. There are mermaids, Indians, fairies, pirates, and many other mythical beings. It is an island covered in luscious tropical forests, trees the height of skyscrapers, and waters as clear as glass. At first glance, anyone would guess that it was a cheerful and worry free land. But this is not true for all of Neverland._

_On the opposite side of the island, there live dark beings which few dare to even believe in. Creatures like vampires, werewolves, dragons, and many other dreadful things. Among these things was Emily._

_Even if she appeared human on the outside, she held certain qualities that made her anything but mere human. These qualities she knew little about, let alone shared with anyone else. Without trying, she had made herself an enemy to many of her neighbors in the darkened side of Neverland. One simple example was the mermaids. _

_Although they did not take a liking to anyone, Emily had become the target for their everyday drowning. They had never come near succeeding until one day. That day was the same day she came across the path of Captain James Hook. _

_Emily thought she had safe when she entered a small secluded pool of water to bathe. Her possessions lie upon the shore, whilst she submerged herself in the cool cleansing water. She was just beginning to relax when she felt the waters beneath her stir. Sensing the worst, she began swimmibeen ng back to shore; but, just as she stepped foot on land, a cold, clammy hand wrapped itself around her ankle. _

_Within moments, Emily found herself being held against the sandy floor of the pool. A mermaid's hands were clasped tight around her throat. Emily grasped the mermaid's hands within her own determined to pry it from her neck. But the harder she tried to pull them away, the quicker she felt her own strength leaving her. _

_Suddenly, her palms burned with heat. Not only did they burn her, but they also caused harm to the mermaid. Immediately, the mermaid released her, and Emily swam as quickly as her legs would carry her back up to the surface. _

_Emily pulled herself upon the sand shore with labored breaths. She brought her hands to her face and was shocked to find that there were no scorch marks anywhere upon her hands. Where had the heat come from, and why was she not burned? Pushing her questions aside, she turned and grabbed her possessions. Within moments, she was fully dressed. She had just secured her sword around her hips when she heard a branch behind her snap. _

_Emily stood, rapier in hand, and searched the shore with her chocolate eyes. There appeared to be no one there. Then, she caught a glimpse of a navy blue sleeve blowing in the calm breeze of the coast. Not caring to whom the sleeve belonged, Emily skillfully ran into the forest and hid not three feet from where the figure was surely standing. She watched as the figure, which obviously had not seen nor heard her, turned to face the coast once more. The figure, most likely a man by Emily's reasoning, had now drawn his sword. As the man walked further into the sand, Emily stepped out from behind the bush where she had been hiding. She could no longer see the man. He was surely too far onto the beach. After sliding her blade back into its sheath, she began to make her way back through the forest; but she had not taken three steps before cold steel was pressed against her slender throat, and a firm hand clasped her arm in a bruising grip._

'_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,' a deep, alluring voice spoke. Shivers crept down her spine as a warm breath breezed across her neck. 'Did you really think you could sneak away without my noticing?' _

'_Well, yes, I do,' Emily answered smoothly._

'_I believe you mean__ did_, darling. I already have you in my grasp.' The man's hold on her tightened, but the man soon ate his words. Her hand took hold of the blade that was against her throat and went to twist the arm holding it. She was shocked to find that it was not a sword at all but a hook! Her strange golden eyes wondered from the curve of the hook, up the arm to which it was attached, across the man's broad shoulders, and, finally, across the face of her captor.

He had a forest of dark brown curls that rested upon his shoulders, and his face was all sharp angles and hard plains. He had a small goatee that was as dark as his hair. The feature that really caught her attention was his eyes. Under a set of masculine brows was the most brilliant and bright pair of blue eyes. They were like that of forget-me-nots. As she studied his features, she did not realize that he too was studying her. 

'I do not believe I have ever seen you upon this island before,' the man spoke. 

'And you shall not see me again,' she stated. In the blink of an eye, she had released his hook and was running back through the underbrush of the forest. She was somewhat shocked when she did not hear him pursuing her, but she refused to cast even the slightest of glances back towards the hook-handed man. 

Emily continued to run until she reached the spilt in the forest. One path would lead to the shore. The other trail would lead to the darker side of the island. After casting a quick a glance over her shoulder, she took off down the path that would lead her home." 

"And that is the end of the tale for today." 

"But, mother," Gabrielle protested. "That cannot be the end of the story!"

Simon nodded his head in agreement. Hayden, finding a thrill in imitating his older siblings, nodded his head in agreement as well. 

"Well, I hate to discourage you but that is the end of the tale for today," their mother told them. 

The two eldest children sighed in displeasure as they watched their father take the toddler from their mother and then help her to her feet. She once again took the smallest child before turning back to Simon and Gabrielle. "O! Don't look so discouraged!" she chided them. "I will continue the story later."

"Come along, children," their father told them. Without complaint, the two eldest rose, brushed the sand from their clothes, and walked ahead of their parents. Whispers passed between the children continuously until they reached their beach house.

The rest of the afternoon passed by without another word of pirates. Of course, that all changed once it was time for bed. 

Simon and Gabrielle were sitting atop their beds anxiously awaiting their mother to some and say her goodnights, but it was not their mother that came into their room. The two exchanged glances as their father came to tuck them into bed. "Time for bed, you two," he said as he came towards them. 

"Papa?" Gabrielle asked meekly.

"You want me to tell you more of the story, don't you?" he guessed as he pulled the covers up to the bottom of her chin. 

The two nodded.

After a moment of intense silence, he patted the space of bed next to him and instructed Simon to come sit next to them. "I'll tell you more of the story. But, when I finish, you must go to bed with no complaints. Agreed?"

"Yes!" Simon exclaimed.

"We promise!" Gabrielle added.

"Very well," their father said smiling at the two's eagerness.

"The next time Emily and the pirate captain's paths crossed, it was Hook who had the upper hand.

"Once again, Hook and his band of pirates were searching for Peter Pan, but they would not find him this time. The company of pirates had been searching for many hours when they heard a rustle in the canopy above them. Believing it was Pan, Hook ordered the pirates to draw their weapons and keep their eyes to the tree tops. With muzzles pointed high, the pirates kept their eyes above them.

Many suspenseful moments passed before a shadow could be, once again, see amongst the branches. 'Fire!' Hook shouted. Gun shots rang through the air, but only one hit its target. 

The pirate captain watched the figure as it fell. It did not fall as fast as one would have guessed. It appeared almost graceful. For a moment, Hook thought he had seen what appeared to be wings upon the figure's back, but when he looked again they were gone. 

It finally hit the ground a few yards away from the company. A few pirates took off towards where it had fallen. The captain soon followed them with his first-mate, Smee, at his side. Before he even reached where they stood, one of the crew called, 'It's not Pan, captain.' Curiosity stuck him as he tried to reason what else it could be. 

When he reached the rest of the party, they were all standing in a circle around the fallen form. It was the same woman he had had a run-in with over a week ago. Secretly, the captain's thoughts had come back to the woman many times since he had seen her last. Now was the opportune moment to become more acquainted with this mysterious woman. 

One of the pirates turned her onto her back and saw that she had indeed been stuck. 'Captain,' he spoke motioning to the wound in her shoulder. 

After a moment, their captain spoke, 'So, who wants to claim that shot?' He pointed to the wound with his hook. 

No one made a movement or spoke a word. 

'No takers,' he questioned again. He walked amongst the company. Then, he stopped before one in particular. A sly smile appeared on the captain's face just before he plunged his hook into the man. Gasps could be heard from the rest of the company. 

'Pick up the woman. We're taking her with us back to the _Jolly Roger_,' Hook ordered in a thunderous voice. The pirates quickly obeyed. They picked up Emily and carried her back to their ship. 

Once back at the _Jolly Roger_, the pirates were ordered to put her in the captain's quarters and get back to their duties on deck. Hook also instructed Smee to tend the woman's wound, while he pondered over maps at his desk. 

There were many maps, all of Neverland, upon his desk; but, no matter how long he sat and stared at them, he could not keep his thoughts focused. His eyes knew every part of Neverland, but he had never seen anything like the woman which was then lying in his cabin. 

At that moment, Smee stepped away from the settee where the pirates had rested the woman. The short pirate made to leave the captain's quarters but not before the captain's voice stopped him. 'Well?' Hook questioned not looking up from his maps. 

'Well what, cap'n?' Smee asked timidly.

'What about the woman?' the captain inquired. His voice rose noticeably in volume.

Smee gave a start. 'O! Right…well…She should be fine in a few days, maybe a week.'

'That will be all, Smee. You may go back to your normal duties,' Hook told him.

Not needing to be told twice, Smee exited the captain's quarters. 

From the moment Smee left the room, time seemed to slow. Hook continued to stare down at the charts, but he still could not concentrate on them. His blue eyes went to the woman lying not twenty feet from him. Then, they went back to the papers before him. This pattern repeated itself many more times before he allowed himself to study her. After all, she was the first woman he had seen in a long while aside from the Indian women. 

She was very beautiful, he quickly observed. Hair like that of molten fire flowed to her slim waist, and he need not see her eyes to remember them. They were dark brown like the earth after rain. She was somewhat taller than the women he remembered but still a head shorter than he. 

Hook made accusations in his own mind about the kind of life she lived. There were many cuts about her arms and hands, and she was also fit for a woman. He also found himself wondering what sort of a fight she would have given had she not run from him the first day they met. No doubt, she would have proved a fine opponent. 

Refusing to allow himself another moment alone with her, Hook stood from his seat and went out upon the deck of his ship."

"And that is the end for tonight," their father told them.

"But, Papa, we want to hear more!" Gabrielle protested as she attempted to wipe sleep from her eyes. 

"Now, no buts," their father instructed them. "It's time for bed."

Simon, who was on the verge of sleep, had no strength to argue. 

Their father once again tucked Gabrielle into bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Gabrielle."

"Goodnight, Papa," and that was the last Gabrielle spoke before sleep took her.

After placing Simon in his own bed and tucking him in, their father left to join their mother. He was somewhat shocked to see that his wife, still wide awake, stood out upon the balcony of their room. "So, did the children enjoy the story?" she asked still standing with her back to him.

"You never miss a thing, do you?" he asked as he got ready for bed.

"I'm a mother. It's my job not to."

He laughed to himself as he stepped onto the balcony. "Why don't you come inside?" he asked. 

She gently shushed him. "I love listening to the sea."

A smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around his wife. 

Moments passed without a word passing between them. They stood together listening to the crash of the waves against the shore. Then, the silence was broken when she spoke softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as she turned in his arms to face him. Her hands traveled from his chest until they framed his face. They stared at each other for the longest time. "Do you think they will ever figure it out?" she wondered.

"I don't know. They are pretty smart."

"What will we say if they do? I mean, think of all the questions that we don't have the answers to. We're their parents. When you're a child, you think that you parents have the answers to every problem in the world," his wife rambled.

"You want to know what I think," he interjected.

"What?" Her brown eyes shined up at him.

"I think," he began tightening his arms around her. "I think that I am going to kiss you now." 

And he did with such passion that she thought her heart would burst forth from her chest.


End file.
